mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kū
thumb|KūkaʻilimokuEn la mitología hawaiana, Kū o Kūkaʻilimoku es uno de los cuatro dioses principales, junto con Kanaloa, Kāne y Lono. Se considera que las imágenes del dios emplumado (ʻaumakua hulu manu) representan a Kū. Kū es venerado por muchos nombres, incluído Kū-ka-ili-moku (también escrito Kūkaʻilimoku), el "ladrón de tierra". Los rituales de Kūkaʻilimoku incluían sacrificios humanos, que no eran parte del culto de otros dioses. Nombres Debido a la multiplicidad inherente de los conceptos hawaianos de deidad, Kū puede ser invocado bajo muchos nombres, con mención a manifestaciones subordinadas del dios. Bosque y lluvia * Ku-moku-haliʻi (Ku extendiéndose sobre la tierra) * Ku-pulupulu (Ku de la maleza) * Ku-olono-wao (Ku del bosque profundo) * Ku-holoholo-pali (Ku deslizándose por los escalones) * Ku-pepeiao-loa/-poko (Ku de orejas grandes y pequeñas) * Kupa-ai-keʻe (Adornando la canoa) * Ku-mauna (Ku de la montaña) * Ku-ka-ohia-laka (Ku del árbol ohia-lehua) * Ku-ka-ieie (Ku de la enredadera salvaje pandanus) Labranza * Ku-ka-o-o (Ku del palo escavador) * Ku-kuila (Ku de la agricultura seca) * Ku-keolowalu (Ku de la agricultura húmeda) Pesca * Ku-ula or Ku-ula-kai (ku de la abundancia del mar) Guerra * Ku-nui-akea (Ku el supremo) * Ku-kaili-moku (Ku ladrón de tierra) * Ku-keoloewa (Ku el agitador) * Ku-hoʻoneʻenuʻu (Ku juntando la tierra) Sorcery * Ku-waha-ilo (Ku de la boca que rebosa gusanos) Religión Es conocido como el dios de la guerra y el esposo de la diosa Hina.Beckwith (1970): p.12 Se ha interpretado que esto sugiere un dualismo complementario, ya que la palabra kū en hawaiano significa "permanecer" mientras hina significa "caer".Pukui et al. (1992): p.25 Este análisis no ve apoyo en las pruebas de otros idiomas polinesios que distinguen la "ng" y "n" originales. El equivalente de Hina en Nueva Zelanda, por ejemplo, es Hina, asociada con la Luna, en vez de Hinga, "caído". Por lo tanto, el nombre hawaiano Hina probablemente se conecte con otro significado de hina, denotando el color gris plateado (como la Luna llena); de hecho, la Luna se llama Mahina en hawaiano. Kū, Kāne y Lono hicieron que la luz brillara en el mundo. Son dioses no creados que han existido desde siempre.Tregear (1891): p.540 Estatuas guardianas de Kamehameha I Kūkaʻilimoku era el guardián de Kamehameha I, que erigió monumentos a la deidad den el centro real de la bahía Holualoa y su residencia en Kamakahonu. En el 2010 se reunieron por primera vez en 200 años tres enormes estatuas del dios Kū en el Museo Bishop en Honolulu.Honolulu Advertiser Article Fueron dedicadas por Kamehameha en uno de sus templos en el archipiélago a finales del siglo XVIII y principios del siglo XIX. Estas estatuas poco comunes, de las que no se conservan otras iguales, fueron adquiridas luego por el Museo Bishop, el Museo Peabody Essex en Salem, Massachusetts y el Museo Británico en Londres.Peabody Essex Museum Oceanic CollectionBritish Museum Highlights Una de las imágenes emplumadas en el Museo Bishop, Honolulu, se considera la propia imagen de Kamehameha I de su dios. Sin embargo, aún no está claro si todas las imágenes de dioses emplumadas representan a Kū. Akua (Dios) Es conocido como el dios de la guerra, política, agricultura y pesca. Kinolau (Formas corporales Manō (tiburón), ʻIo (halcón hawaiano), Niuhi (tiburón comehombres), ʻĪlio (perro), Iʻa ʻUla (pez rojo), ʻIeʻIe (Freycinetia arborea), ʻŌhiʻa Lehua. Referencias Bibliografía * Beckwith, M. (1970): Hawaiian Mythology. University of Hawaii Press, Honolulu. * Tregear, Edward (1891): Maori-Polynesian Comparative Dictionary. Lyon and Blair, Wellington.. * Pukui, Mary Kawena; Elbert, Samuel Hoyt; Mookini, Esther T. & Nishizawa, Yu Mapuana}} (1992): New Pocket Hawaiian Dictionary with a Concise Grammars and Given Names in Hawaiian. University of Hawaii PRess, Honolulu. Categoría:Dioses hawaianos Categoría:Dioses de la guerra